


to know i wanted you (i’ve been waiting my whole life)

by jasonwaynetodd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tiniest little smidge of angst but like it’s barely noticable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonwaynetodd/pseuds/jasonwaynetodd
Summary: He came back, battered and bruised, to his house, and to his home.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	to know i wanted you (i’ve been waiting my whole life)

He came back, battered and bruised, to his house, and to his home.

His house was a shitty apartment, with easy rooftop access in Lower Gotham. It was tiny, smelt faintly of cats from the previous owner, and ran a little too cold during winter, but it was his house. Canvases littered the walls, stacks on stacks, as well as sketchbooks strewn about. It also smelt as bad as one would imagine a house belonging to two, well, heroes isn’t the word, more accurately one vigilante anti-hero, and one space superhero, that were overworked and tired and tended to leave their shoes stinking up the apartment. His house had too many dead houseplants, unattended to from long stakeouts and long stints in outer space, left forgotten but remained in the apartment out of spite. His house, while a bit chilly, radiated love and warmth, a feeling of belonging.

He smiled to himself as he took off his combat boots, and left them near the door, and began the slow, methodical undressing of his body armour. He removed all of his knives first, laying them on the table specifically for this purpose, installed after one accident late at night when a knife slid off the counter and punctured a stray canvas straight through the portrait’s eyes. Then, he took off the thigh holsters and unloaded the guns, careful movements after years of weaponry training drilled into his head, his hands, his heart. 

Picture frames on the wall depicted a happy couple, and their happy families, however disjointed and mismatched those families were. His house, free to decorate however they pleased, with layers upon layers of Bat and LOA and JL security, almost as protected as the Watchtower or the Batcave or Nanda Parbat, because their families wanted them to feel safe and secure.

Blood trickled off his worn hands, so young and yet lived through lifetimes, calloused and bruised, especially colourful around the knuckles. He washed them lightly, and switched off the water, but not all the way, so there would be at least a little bit of noise to accompany him in the empty house.

He would be alone tonight, alone to sink into the mattress and alone in the blankets, trying to fall asleep with no body next to him, alone to soothe himself after the inevitable nightmares that plagued him every night. But he wasn’t resentful, he’d been dealing with worse for longer, and they both had duties, couldn’t be dependant all the time.

The metallic dripping of water into the sink stopped abruptly, and there it was. 

His Home.

Kyle Rayner smiled at him, and it fit perfectly on his beautiful face. His beautiful face that was highlighted with dark circles and a light bruise on his upper right cheek. Home, after weeks on Oa, at last.

It wasn’t a dramatic reunion, for it happened much too often and they were too tired to run at each other like in the movies, for the whole field of flowers and romantic music, but it was a reunion nevertheless.

Their bodies fit perfectly against each other, faces tucked into necks and quiet grins hidden away. Nothing would ever look as perfect to Jason as Kyle does, right then, in that moment.

And now he can sleep, with the love of his life laying next to him, snoring into his ear and curled up into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first work posted here and i hope you enjoyed it !! 
> 
> my twitter is @mattfrankism so check me out over there :D 
> 
> (fair warning though i tend to deactivate and reactivate a lot)
> 
> title comes from wanted you by joji


End file.
